Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe is the is a main character and the lead protagonist in Tales of Berseria. She is also a heroine for the title. She is a human granted with the powers of a Daemon and therefore refers to herself as one. In actuality, she is a Therion with the power to consume daemons and absorb their souls. Due to having an imbued werewolf hand as a vessel bandaged up in her left arm, she is shunned and is also mentioned to be a being which is to be feared by the world. She is an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and Cloud Strife. Appearance Velvet has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle. Three years prior, she used to fully plait her hair before tying it off with a red hairband. She used to wear a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. Personality Originally a kind and family-oriented girl, Velvet became a vengeful woman fueled by hate due to the traumatic events she went through on the Scarlet Night three years prior to the events of the story. She fights with a blade mounted on her right-hand gauntlet, her feet, and her left arm as a daemonic weapon to devour daemons, humans, and malakhim alike. Three years ago, she was a very kind and loving character. Her little brother and many of the villagers often believed she was too athletic to land a husband. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by a mysterious figure. Ever since then, Velvet's life has changed and she has locked away her carefree heart. Now, all that remains of her facade is a dark and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and by the voice of the Abbey, is feared by the world. She feels loneliness in life, having to continuously face many conflicts and build up hatred. It is until three years later, in which she meets a young boy called Number Two. Because his orders were to harm the party, Velvet unconsciously saved him after forcibly using him by commanding him to hurt members of his affiliation and then pulling him along onto the fleeing ship. She acts rude and frustrated with him because everything she talks to him about is referred to as an "order" by him, until she teaches him the ways of life, she gains back some of her emotions of which were buried deep in her memory. It is because of her, that Laphicet began to attain a purpose in life, which makes her happy inside. Velvet can also be quite stubborn when people, usually females, become close to Laphicet in any form. This can be seen when Laphicet and Eleanor have private conversations and becomes jealous that the former will not tell her about them. Afterwards, she tells him to prioritize her before Eleanor—saying that she is "first" and Eleanor comes "second", therefore he should speak to her about his problems before blushing at what she said. Velvet is also quite sisterly/motherly and overprotective regarding Laphicet, when she scolds Eizen and Rokurou for teaching him, unnecessary knowledge regarding e.g the untrusting of women. Family *Artorius Collbrande- Brother-in-Law (Deceased) *Celica Crowe- Older Sister (Deceased) *Laphicet Crowe- Younger Brother (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fanon Category:Allies Of Sonic And Cloud